Dull Reality
by The Tears of a Madman
Summary: And to think, I was right.


Dull Reality  
  
By The Tears Of A Mad Man  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Gray...  
  
No color...  
  
No life......  
  
So gray......  
  
Where is this place...?  
  
What am I doing here...?  
  
What's...happened...?  
  
What...  
  
Wait.....  
  
I think I...remember...  
  
Wait...  
  
Yeah...  
  
I think...  
  
I think I'm dead...  
  
I think...  
  
I remember...pain...so much pain....  
  
It hurts to think about it...  
  
But...  
  
Am I really dead...?  
  
I'm pretty sure...  
  
Yeah...  
  
Am I alone...?  
  
It feels so numb here....  
  
so...  
  
...dead...  
  
but...I think some one else is here....  
  
Are they dead...?  
  
I can't feel them...or see them....  
  
But I know their there...  
  
Are they...like......me...?  
  
Are they...numb...?  
  
I wish I could hear them...  
  
talk to them...  
  
...see them...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...why is it so freakin' gray in here?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...wait...  
  
I...remember...colors...  
  
three colors....  
  
then...I saw...black...  
  
....and then...gray...  
  
...  
  
...but...the colors...  
  
three...no, wait...six...  
  
they look like the same colors...  
  
but...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Brothers...  
  
...I have...wait...sisters...  
  
Brothers and Sisters...?  
  
Something...  
  
...hmmm...  
  
...I...  
  
...remember...  
  
...  
  
...A monkey.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...great.  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...Three girls!  
  
I remember three girls...  
  
...and...two boys...?  
  
But...Wait...I'm the other boy?...  
  
....three boys...  
  
...three colors...  
  
...but...the girls...?  
  
They...what...they are three colors too...  
  
...  
  
...we...hurt...  
  
...we hurt each other.  
  
A fight?  
  
Why?  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...the monkey. It had something to do with it...  
  
...He sent those girls...  
  
..wait...  
  
..I think...  
  
hmmm...  
  
...they killed us...  
  
and...no, wait, the Monkey...monkey...  
  
...mon..key...mo...Mo..Jo?  
  
Mojo? Mojo...jojo....  
  
Mojo jojo...sent...us...wait...yeah.  
  
Those girls...  
  
Kissed...us...?  
  
...no...Killed us...  
  
And...we're dead?!  
  
But...is this...death...?  
  
But I can...think...  
  
...but...those girls...  
  
...they were really powerful...power...Powerpuff?  
  
The Powerpuff Girls!...yeah...they were strong...  
  
But we...won...didn't we? Then...why am I dead...?  
  
...Light...  
  
Its not gray...  
  
I have to...go too it.  
  
Wait...its pulling me in...  
  
...Am I forgetting something...?  
  
...what...I am...  
  
...gotta remember my hat.  
  
...I'm...gonna...go to the light...it feels warm...  
  
...I think I'm leaving...oh well...it feels better over there...  
  
not so dull...  
  
Wait...  
  
......I see...  
  
......Red...  
  
...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brick slowly opened his eyes to the near blinding red flashing light to the side of him. But, after a few moments, it seemed to slow down and stop. Brick looked around for a moment, but then saw a pair of eyes across the room, in a dark corner.  
  
"Well Well..." The owner of the eyes said, "Welcome back, Rowdyruff...It seems my wonderful mind has come up with a way for you to finally get back at those wretched Powerpuff girls! Come, Brick...let us try again!...but this time..."  
  
the tall man soon stepped out of the corner, to show his girlish features. His pink cheeks, pink flurries, and high heel boots seemed so out of place on a being so...evil...  
  
"..Lets do it *Right!*" The demon spoke in a deep, horrid voice. Bricks face stayed blank...  
  
...but a grin...  
  
ever so faintly...  
  
moved onto his face...  
  
"...Word!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author notes : Just a good way I thought Craig could bring the boys back... ...oh, If you're wondering what the whole gray deal was, it was like...a void. Since the RrB never really lived, they never really died. They just kind of were sent to the void...that is, until, Him used his power to bring them back. This whole Fic was based of this nice RrB fanart pic I found...I can't remember the artist, but If you really wished to see it, You may IM me.  
  
And No, There won't be a new chapter. This just a short little thing I made while trying to get over writers block.  
  
Well...Thats all for tonight...Ta Ta.  
  
TTOAMM 2:28 AM 


End file.
